This invention relates in general to systems for monitoring the safety of ropeways, i.e., cable-supported aerial tramways, and in particular to such systems having a network of remote safety sensors distributed along the systems' ropeways for detecting unsafe or potentially unsafe conditions and for producing alarm signals in response thereto that are communicated to ropeway operators.